


love and kisses

by strawberryparfaits



Series: carlando kisses [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, Carlando, Kisses, M/M, Sequel, Smut, carlos is bad with feelings, sochi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryparfaits/pseuds/strawberryparfaits
Summary: As the younger began to lose energy, Carlos teased, “Need help?”[this is the third part (and sort of conclusion) to my series (carlando kisses)]
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: carlando kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928599
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	love and kisses

It had been a full week since Lando realised he had feelings for his teammate. Thanks to Max’s short advice [‘communication solves all problems’], he tried to reach out to Carlos (and perhaps sneak in a few light touches, who knows), but Carlos had built an imaginary wall between them - only them. The tension became so obvious that Carlos’ race engineer, Tom, had approached Lando to ask him what was going on. Lando shrugged. He was determined to catch Carlos, and the best time was right after their group meeting for Sochi. 

“Caught you!” Lando sneaked up behind Carlos, being exhausted and excited at the same time, only to receive no response. Carlos just continued walking off towards his room. “Hey, hey, I’m here,” Lando gave his best pout face, trying to keep up with Carlos’ walking pace. 

“What?” 

“You’ve been ignoring me the past week, whyyyy?” 

“I’m just more focused on Sochi, that’s all.” 

Lando didn’t expect to get such a cold response. “No, you’ve been avoiding me?!” he retorted. “Since we last fucked,” Lando continued, as Carlos shut the door to his room. 

“Look, it’s none of your business, okay?” 

Thoughts were rapidly running through Lando’s head. What they did, did it really mean nothing to Carlos? Well, yeah, Lando was the one who first bro-zoned Carlos, but he thought that maybe they might have a chance. All these thoughts just summed up to a crude “fuck you” to Carlos. 

“Fuck me? Fuck you! Get out!” The Spaniard asserted. 

“I’m not leaving this room until you tell me why,” Lando responded, settling into one of the seats. 

Carlos was fuming. Or more like, that was a front that he put up. Deep inside, he was terribly frustrated, first from Lando bro-zoning him after their first time together, second, from his incapability to express his feelings about the younger, afraid of getting his heart broken. He strode over to Lando, grabbed his arm forcefully and dragged him towards the door. 

“Let go of me!” the younger thrashed about, finally managing to free himself from Carlos’ strong grip. “Why are you making so many excuses! You acted so nice last week, and now this- Am I just a fucking toy to you? Sochi is coming up, even Tom can see that we’re not communicating well!” 

Carlos’ face softened just a little. “Just go before I say anything that will hurt you,” he warned, opening the door again. The younger kicked the door, closing it once more. 

Lando had enough. He pushed Carlos against the wall harshly, cornering him. “Tell. Me.” he said with gritted teeth. Carlos stared back at Lando, tried to hold his gaze. The elder couldn’t fight back. He dropped his head to the side, defeated. 

“Shall I make you then?” Lando inched his way closer to Carlos, about to kiss him again. This was the final straw for the Spaniard. Fuck it, he had no other choice. 

“Because I like you, okay?” 

“Like…” Lando repeated as he stepped back, somewhat in shock. “You like me…” 

“Now get out.” Carlos said weakly, watching Lando inviting himself out, closing the door. Carlos slumped back on the couch. Then Lando suddenly bounded through the room, leaped onto the couch and kissed Carlos. “Wha-” “the fuck”, he grumbled as their lips disconnected. 

“I like you too, dense idiot.” 

Carlos couldn’t process this, he must be in a dream, there was no way- He then felt a jabbing pain on his cheek. 

“One pinch for being an idiot.” Lando giggled, with absolutely no hints of anger from earlier. 

“This isn’t a dream, huh… This is real…” Carlos grumbled as Lando pecked him on the lips again. The younger started moving against Carlos. 

“Not here, I want our first time to be more comfortable. My house.”

“Isn’t it our third,” Lando raised an eyebrow, cheekily.

“Our first time as boyfriends. Get your stuff and meet me in the car,” Carlos shooed the younger away lightly. 

“Aight!” 

/short time skip/

For the whole journey back home, Lando could not keep his hands off Carlos, who was driving impatiently. “Slow down, or else we’ll get a ticket,” Lando grinned. The elder huffed in resignation. 

The moment the car rolled into the garage, Lando immediately jumped out and went over to Carlos, ushering him towards the door. “So impatient,” the elder said, while fumbling for his keys. 

A second after the door shut, Lando latched his lips onto Carlos’, their tongues battling for dominance, with the younger happily winning. With a flurry of kisses, they made their way down the corridor and into the bedroom. Lando reached for the Spaniard’s pants, swiftly tugging it down together with his boxers, throwing it to one side of the room. 

He lightly pushed Carlos onto the bed, and in one motion, took Carlos’ cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, tasting the slight saltiness of his precum. He then pulled back. “You sure do have big cojones, Carlos,” he teased as he gave small licks to the Spaniard’s balls. 

“Enough of that teasing, I want to see you,” Carlos groaned, hands sneaking up beneath the younger’s orange shirt. Lando quickly got rid of his clothing, then went back to straddle Carlos, kissing him lightly while grinding his hips against him. Carlos was about to reverse their positions, when Lando remarked, “Nope, Carlos, sit back and enjoy the show.” 

The younger took Carlos’ cock in his hand, pumping it at an agonisingly slow pace, precum coating his fingers. He sucked on his fingers, then put them into his hole, getting used to the stretch rather quickly, all the while maintaining eye contact with Carlos, whose gaze was flitting between his face and his hole. Lando slowly approached Carlos, eyes lidded. 

The younger asked, “You’re clean?” 

“Yeah.” 

He then lowered himself onto his cock, beads of sweat evident on his toned chest. “Ah, Carlos…” he moaned as he bounced on the Spaniard’s cock, head thrown back. Carlos was mesmerised by the sight, his breaths becoming faster. As the younger began to lose energy, Carlos teased, “Need help?” 

Answered by a whine from the younger, he gently laid Lando down onto the mattress, repositioned himself and thrusted his cock into his hole, the bed creaking from the intensity. Carlos knew that Lando was close, and the Spaniard wrapped his hand around his length. “Come for me, baby,” he rasped as he nipped at Lando’s ear. Lando’s cum shot out onto their stomachs, with Carlos still thrusting into him. 

“You want me to cum in you?” Lando nodded furiously. “Sure thing, love,” the elder rasped into his ear, nipping it, as he came in Lando’s hole. Carlos licked his hole, then moved up to lick his cum from his stomach. “Sweet,” he commented, making Lando blush. They connected their lips in a kiss, mixing cum and spit together, with Lando finally pulling away to catch his breath. 

“Carlos... I love you.”

“I love you too.”

/time skip, after they have cleaned up/

“Hey, so when did you realise you liked me?” Carlos probed.

“I acknowledged it a week ago, honestly I think I fell in love the day we first met.” 

Carlos replied with a smile, then they fell silent as they watched the replay of Tuscany together. When Carlos’ crash was displayed on-screen, Lando mumbled, “That crash made us get together, huh.” Carlos snickered, “crashes are sometimes good, I guess.” 

/nighttime conversations/

“By the way, back at the hotel, how did you manage to roll on that condom so smoothly?” 

“I watched… porn…” 

“HA! Aren’t you still a kid? Isn’t that illegal?”

“Well, for one, it isn’t illegal, and for the second, you have to take care of me now.”

Lando giggled as both of them leaned in for a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it! let me know how you felt about it :)
> 
> easter eggs(some phrases that they actually said!):  
> you're so impatient  
> big cojones


End file.
